Talk:Newt
''newt'' canceled? http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Pixar-s-Newt-Is-No-More-17174.html If this is true, that's really too bad. :( - BattleFranky202 02:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's just in the rumor category at this point. I would be surprised if it's outright canceled - Pixar wouldn't have green-lit it unless the story was fleshed out enough and they had high confidence in the outcome. A more likely scenario in my mind is that they'll bring in help for the project like they did with Toy Story 2 and Ratatouille. :As for the comment regarding Monsters 2 replacing newt, I also find that unlikely. It takes 4-5 years to create a film and 2012 (the release date for Newt) is only 2 years away. Pete Docter just finished Up last year; if he's going to do Monsters 2 I just don't see there being enough time to have it done by 2012. I also think we would've received some official word from Disney/Pixar regarding Monsters 2 being in production. --Jeff (talk) 13:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm in total agreement in regards of Monsters Inc. 2. Pixar's better than to just suddenly decide to make a movie with a 2-year time limit. Sounds more like something the old Disney would try to do. - BattleFranky202 02:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Title Why is the title not capitalised? Wiki pages must be capitalised. Such as A Bug's Life not being a bug's life. Pixarfandom 12:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't sure about the title, but you are right about that. Thanks. --Aaron 00:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::For some strange reason, I currently can't rename the page. Weird, I'll try later or talk to Jeff or Ryan about the problem. --Aaron 00:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) More important title situation I did try and rename this page 'New' for testing, and I was going to change it back straight after. It's now called 'New' which is plain pathetic. This problem ''must and needs to be solved with renaming the page back to 'Newt' ''(and try and make it 'Newt' not 'newt', if you're sucessful). Pixarfandom 16:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :OK, it's moved back. If you want to test things, you should do it in the Sandbox. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 16:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Why can't "newt" be renamed to "'N'ewt"? --Aaron 01:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm confused. The page is "Newt", and if I try to go to pixar.wikia.com/newt it puts me on "Newt". But the title at the top of the page says "newt". I don't know how that's happening. My understanding is that all wikia pages must start with a capital letter. --Jeff (talk) 01:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::May be if you try to rename the page to "'n'ewt" and after rename it back to "'N'ewt" ?...Gray Catbird 14:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::So should we talk to Scott and Danny about this problem? --Aaron 21:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yea, go ahead and ask Scott about it. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC)